Requiem
by Lady Timelord
Summary: The Doctor tells Rose it has to end.  Lots of angst. Please R&R!


_A/N: There are two things that influenced this fic. One, is a dream I had last night where this practically happened, only it was me not Rose and David Tennant not the Doctor ;) (as in, I felt ill, and David came to hug me in bed to make me feel better) and the other is a scene in the episode Requiem of 'The X Files'_

_This is set after 'Fear Her', but before Army of Ghosts. _

**(She also owns me. Haha. I beta'd! YAAY! I didn't know whether to smile or cry. So be warned. Love Bubblez!)

* * *

**

Rose knocked on the Doctor's door, shivering despite the lack of air conditioning or fresh air wafting through the corridors. The Doctor was sat on his bed, pairing up socks.

"Come in." He almost asked "Who is it?" but thought that it was a stupid question seeing as Rose and himself were the only people on board. Unless someone was lost in the wardrobe, but he decided that was highly unlikely.

Rose entered the room, pink spotty pyjama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt over the top, and she was shivering as she closed the door.

"What's wrong Rose? You look sick."

"I don't know what's wrong. I was just brushing my teeth, about to go to bed, when I suddenly felt really dizzy and then I started to get chills." The Doctor noticed toothpaste around Rose's mouth and raised his hand to wipe it away. He took her hand and pulled her slowly to the bed and sat her down, kneeling in front of her.

He leant over and pushed the socks off the bed. "You want me to take you to the med-bay?" he said as he began to pull the covers back, his hand resting on her shivering knee.

"No, I just want to get warm." And she stood up and sidled slowly into the bed.

The Doctor pulled the covers back over her, tucking her in, and sliding behind her, holding his arms around her, trying to keep her warm and safe.

"Thank-you" Rose whispered into her hands that were under her cheek as she lay, being held by the Doctor.

The Doctor paused. There was something that had been itching the back of his mind for a while now, and seeing Rose so helpless with something as simple as the chills confirmed his worst nightmares and thoughts.

"It's not worth it Rose"

There was a long, deafening pause.

"What?"

"I want you to go home Rose."

Rose was shocked. What bought this on? "Oh Doctor, I'll be fine, it's nothing."

"No, I've been thinking about it. Looking at you tonight, holding that baby... knowing everything that's been taken away from you. If I leave you now you have the chance of a normal life, one with children, one with a sure future. Maybe she was right."

Silent soft tears began to flow from Rose's eyes, as her worst nightmare became true. The Doctor didn't want her anymore. Just because they had helped save this planet earlier. They'd made friends with this family, a family with a small child Rose could barely keep her hands off. He was so small, so adorable. Who cares if he was blue, he was just the cutest thing ever.

"Who's right?" She asked, barely able to control her soft sobs, causing her words to waver.

"Your mother. She said we weren't meant to be together, that I wasn't right for you, that you weren't destined for the stars, that you were for Earth, and that you wanted to settle down and have a family. Maybe what she said is right, but for all the wrong reasons. It's the personal costs that are too high."

She cried more, and the Doctor could feel tears prickling in his eyes at his own words, hating the truth behind them.

He moved slightly and whispered in her ear. "There has to be an end, Rose." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.

Rose let out a ragged breath. "I won't go. I won't leave you. I don't want that. I used too, but now I've seen there is so much more, and the thought of a life with kids is so inferior to the one I have with you. I can't and won't leave you. How can I?"

"Rose, I can't let you stay with me. It's too dangerous. I can't let you put yourself in any more danger. Not for me. I couldn't bare it if I lost you. If I knew you were safe on Earth with Jackie, I could live. If I lost you in battle, if you die like the Beast said you would, I couldn't live with myself knowing it was me who put you in that danger." He planted another light kiss on her cheek, and she shifted her position so she was facing him, their faces centimetres apart.

"And what if I don't care? What if I am willing to risk my life for you? I don't want to go back to being the old Rose Tyler, working in the shop, living my life day after day normally. After this, I couldn't do it. How could I? Knowing that you, my brave lonely Doctor," she raised a hand to his cheek, "is out there, saving planets, races, people all on his own. I choose to stay with you, forever, no matter what."

The Doctor raised his hand to his cheek, cupping her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Tears slowly crept down his cheeks. He leant forward and placed a feathery light kiss on her lips.

"Thank-you Rose."

Rose frowned. "For what?"

"For saving me. I don't want to lose you, of course I don't, and all I needed, as always was you. For you to tell me what I needed to hear, to make me think rationally. Thank-you."

He held her more tightly, pulling her into his chest as she began to shiver again. He stroked her hair softly, and felt her sigh into him.

He hated the word forever. He'd told Rose never to say "never ever" when she claimed they'd never ever be split up. But in that short moment, when she declared she'd never leave no matter what happened, it made him think it might be true.

And the Doctor knew that if she did ever leave, for whatever reason, she'd never leave him in his hearts, and in his memories. She'd be there forever.


End file.
